The present invention is related to a protective sheath for saw teeth of a handsaw. The protective sheath has a better attractively fixing effect. The protective sheath is applicable to different kinds of handsaws with various patterns of handles. In addition, the protective sheath also serves as a ruler.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hand saw 10 including a saw blade 11 and a handle 12. The bottom edge of the saw blade 11 is formed with a row of saw teeth 111. In working, a wooden work piece 91 is first marked with a line 95 by a ruler (not shown) and then sawed by the hand saw 10.
The saw teeth 111 are very sharp and are likely to injure people. In order to avoid unexpected injury of people prior to use (during transferring or exhibition) or after use (in storage), two conventional measures are available as follows:
1. As shown in FIG. 2, a paper sheath 92 having an interior space 921 is used to receive the saw blade 11 of the hand saw 10.
2. As shown in FIG. 3, a plastic clip envelope 93 has a bottom wall 932 and a pair of clipping walls 931 integrally upward extending from the bottom wall 932. The saw blade 11 can be fitted between the clipping walls 931 and clamped thereby. Accordingly, the saw teeth 111 are enclosed in the clip envelope 93 without exposed to outer side.
In actual use, the sheath 92 of FIG. 1 is paper-made and is subject to thrust of the saw teeth 111 or softening and damage due to oil or water. Once the sheath 92 is broken, it cannot provide any protective function and a user""s hand or body is very possible to be cut by the saw teeth 111.
With respect to the second measure, the clip envelope is able to resiliently clamp and fix the saw blade 11. However, it is difficult to fit the saw blade into the clip envelope and the clipping force thereof is often insufficient. The gap between the top edges of the clipping walls 931 must be smaller than the thickness of the saw blade 11 for achieving a better clipping force. However, when fitting the saw blade 11 into the clip envelope, the top edges of the clipping walls 931 will scrape the saw blade 11. Furthermore, after a period of use, the clipping force will be declined and the saw blade is easy to detach from the clip envelope.
In addition, when marking the wooden work piece 91, it is necessary to additionally prepare a ruler. In the case that no ruler is available (or the user forgot to bring it), it will be hard to precisely mark the work piece with a line 95. This makes it difficult to accurately saw the work piece.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a protective sheath for saw teeth of a handsaw. The protective sheath includes multiple magnetic members for achieving better attractively fixing effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above protective sheath in which the rear end of the base section is formed with a recess to which different patterns of handles are adaptable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above protective sheath which also serves as a ruler.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: